The invention to be more particularly described relates generally to the construction of buildings having a "log cabin" appearance, and particularly to a preassembled corner joint unit which interfits with horizontally extending, vertically juxtaposed siding members forming perpendicularly extending walls at the corners of the structure.
In recent years, home owners in many communities have popularized the construction of log home type buildings in which the ends of the logs at the corner protrude alternately in "pioneer" fashion. Various patents have been granted which have a relationship to structures having a "log cabin" appearance, including the following:
______________________________________ 4,056,906 Elfstrom 4,640,069 Felser 4,320,610 Rupp 4,688,362 Pedersen et al 4,592,182 Felser 4,823,528 Faw 4,627,204 Smith ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,528, as an example, is directed to a more traditional log cabin structure in which the ends of the logs are notched to interfit and the logs are then bolted together by vertical rods, with spacer members between the logs simulating mortar joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,610 provides a preassembled corner block assembly in which siding strips having convex exterior faces are coextensive with blocks forming the corner assembly which do not intermesh.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,069 provides a unit requiring a departure from conventional corner forming practice.
One of the prime objects of the present invention is to provide a preassembled, simulated "log cabin" corner joint unit which will interfit with conventional siding members in a manner so that the siding members need not be nailed to the projecting faces of the blocks forming the joint.
Another object of the invention is to provide a corner joint providing a simulated "log cabin" corner which can be preassembled off-site and fitted to the corner framing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a preassembled corner joint which enhances the appearance of building structures which are constructed of horizontally extending, vertically juxtaposed siding, and which can be readily installed without requiring an inordinate amount of labor by workmen who need not be of great skill.